


the color of the sky, the color of your eyes

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dianakko Week, F/F, Soulmate AU where you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes until you meet them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Diana was two years old when she discovered she couldn’t see the color red.Akko had never seen the color of the sky.





	1. Gray Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Dianakko Week 2019! Here's Day 1: Soulmates!

Diana was two years old when she discovered she couldn’t see the color red. 

Of course she was far too young to remember it herself but, according to her mother, she had been helping Diana learn her colors, only to grow concerned when Diana mixed up gray and red, claiming with all the might of a disgruntled toddler that they were the same. She didn’t know why those two colors looked alike or why her eyes would always tingle whenever she looked at a supposedly red item. But she soon found out that wasn’t the case for everyone. 

As she grew, she’d hear talk about her condition and put the bits and pieces together herself. Apparently, it was a rare occurrence where someone would be born with the ability to see every color but one. Not only that, whenever they gazed upon something of that color, their eyes would react to it, just like Diana’s would sting. It wasn’t painful and it only ever lasted for a second. But when faced with the one color outside of their vision, her eyes made sure to yearn for what they couldn’t have. 

Though, while her condition was simple enough to understand, there was just one significant fact that still remained. It wasn’t something that only affected her. Because, throughout history, this particular ailment always,_ always _ struck in pairs. 

Meaning there was just one other person in the world who was going through the same thing.

When she was old enough, Diana’s mother explained to her that there was great magic in the universe. Some people’s fates were so intertwined that the planet would throw in hints to tell you who they were. And Diana’s inability to see red was one of those hints. Because as her mother revealed, “One day, you’re going to meet someone very special. Someone with red eyes.”

“But I can’t see red,” Diana complained.

“And this special person you meet won’t be able to see blue. Because that’s the color of _ your _ eyes,” her mother told her. “You see, right now you are connected to someone and you both have something the other lacks. However, when you and this person come together and lock eyes, you will finally give each other what you’ve always been missing. You will surely see red one day, darling. But the key to open that door lies with someone else.”

Diana never forgot that conversation. Not only because of the clarity and hope it had brought her, but because it had been one of the last conversations she had shared with her mother before she became ill.

* * *

Despite her mother’s sickness, she always took the time to shower her daughter with love and support. Even when she began to take a liking to Shiny Chariot, a stage performer whose magic was often belittled by others, but not Diana.

At age six, there were many things about Shiny Chariot that Diana loved. Her magic was fun and exciting and made her smile. She had the Shiny Rod which Diana regarded in awe, wishing she could one day own something that impressive as well. Chariot even had bright red hair that made Diana’s eyes sting as she stared at the beautiful premium card her mother had gifted her.

But perhaps the most intriguing thing was that, along with her red hair, Shiny Chariot also had red eyes.

And the day Diana flew out to Japan to finally see her magic show live, she had never been more ecstatic. Not only was she seeing her idol but, maybe, if she could look into Chariot’s eyes in person, then just maybe… 

Well, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. But that didn’t stop her from doing so just a little.

Diana knew it was a far-fetched dream, but her mother did say she’d meet a red-eyed person who was very important to her. Shiny Chariot was rather important, she’d say. She didn’t know anyone else with red eyes, certainly not someone she looked up to so much. 

And as she waited for the show to begin, she couldn’t help but rock back and forth in her seat, giddy with anticipation.

The performance was just as breathtaking as Diana thought it would be. The happiness that Chariot displayed in her magic brought a warmth to her heart as she flew through the air, casting spells, and lighting the world up with color—all of which Diana could see but one.

It seemed she had been wrong with her previous assumption. Maybe because she hadn’t been able to get a good look at Chariot’s eyes with the way she moved around so much. Or maybe because Chariot just wasn’t the person her eyes were looking for. 

But she wasn’t too upset. She still had a wonderful time. 

And as she took the hand of Carter, the butler who had accompanied her on the trip in her mother’s place, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Not even when a young girl her age, with a cape around her shoulders and a replica of Shiny Chariot’s hat atop her short brown hair, bumped into her in the crowd.

The girl ran off, shouting an apology over her shoulder. But she didn’t look back.

Their eyes never met.

* * *

It turned out, after Shiny Chariot’s show, Diana’s smile didn’t last for much longer.

Her mother wasn’t getting any better, there was something strange going on with her magic, and her cousins, who had started to discover the concept of boys and crushes, teased her about her ‘soulmate’ and how they bet she would never find him. 

That always made Diana frown. She never thought about boys much nor the idea of a soulmate. She knew there was someone very special she had to meet before she saw the color red, but was that really going to be her so-called soulmate? And… did it have to be a boy?

But she didn’t have time to dwell on that because that was the least of her concerns.

More time passed and she still couldn’t do magic. She didn’t know what the problem was. She studied very hard and followed all the rules, only for her frustration to mount each day when she was met with failure.

But she couldn’t give up. 

She had to keep trying so she could become a great witch… just like her mother wanted.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before her mother succumbed to her illness, leaving behind a daughter who was too young to process the great sadness she felt. 

Diana remembered when the news went public. Many outside her family sent their condolences. They even sent flowers.

She had never seen so many red roses as she had after her mother passed away. But the sight of them only made her eyes sting. 

For the first time, Diana hated the color she couldn’t see.

* * *

At age fifteen, Diana had done her best to forget about the color red. 

It had been easier to dream when she didn't have the weight of responsibilities on her shoulders. But she was older now. She couldn’t spend all her time waiting around, fantasizing about the idea of one person coming into her life and giving her what she had always been missing. After all, Diana was now missing plenty of things in her life. And of those things, the color red was no longer what she wanted most. So, she moved on.

After her magic steadily came back to her, she spent the majority of her adolescence dedicating herself to fulfilling the promise she made to her late mother. She had to grow up, she had to strive forward, and she had to be a model witch. That meant she couldn’t dawdle on the childish ideals of a soulmate. It even meant she couldn’t dawdle on the childish ideals of her once-idol, Shiny Chariot.

If Chariot’s magic was thought of as improper, then it was just an example of what Diana could never do. Flashy magic would never allow anyone to take her seriously as a Cavendish nor as the future head of her house.

But try as she might, even she couldn’t separate herself fully from Shiny Chariot. The card her mother had given her never left the jewelry box she kept it hidden in for safe keeping. And when it came time for her to decide which magical academy she wanted to attend, she had chosen Luna Nova in a heartbeat. 

There, she would quietly walk in Chariot’s footsteps while setting off on her own journey. There, she would let no one distract her from her goals.

That was… until one particular day when a new student arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted on Day 7. See you then and keep a look out for the other fics I'll be posting for Dianakko Week!


	2. Gray Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not to be a clown because I totally intended to finish this story today, but some stuff came up and I couldn't focus on writing so I decided to just cut the chapter so I could take some time and complete the rest another day. But don't worry, part 3 won't take long to finish, I just don't think I can do it today, and I hope you enjoy part 2 for Dianakko Week Day 7!

Akko had never seen the color of the sky.

One of the most fundamental things you learn as a human being is that the sky is blue. But for her, it wasn’t. 

Sometimes she’d want to play outside and her parents would warn her it was going to rain because the sky was gray. Because of that, she began to associate gray skies with rain. But every sky was gray.

Her parents never understood why, even on perfectly sunny days, Akko thought it would rain. They’d say the sky was blue so there was nothing to worry about. Then Akko would look up at the blue sky and complain that her eyes stung. They never understood that either. 

But soon enough, they found their answer.

They had been a little concerned at first upon learning their daughter had been born without the ability to see a certain color. But that soon changed into hushed excitement when they learned that Akko _ could _ one day see the color blue.

She just had to meet her soulmate first.

Though Akko was too young to really know what a soulmate was at the time, the prospect certainly brought joy to everyone else.

Older people would stop her and cheerfully ask if she had found the lucky boy. They would say her soulmate should be smart and responsible so he could get a good job. Or that her soulmate should be kind and gentle so he could take care of her.

It didn’t occur to Akko until much later on that everyone always assumed her soulmate would be a boy. Not that she had a problem with that, but… it could also be a girl, right?

Akko was six years old when she discovered she liked girls a lot. At the time, there was a famous witch named Shiny Chariot who she became captivated with almost immediately.

She was beautiful and did amazing magic that Akko adored. She came to admire Chariot so much, her parents even agreed to take her to a magic show. And Akko had never seen anything so marvelous in her life. 

Not only was her newfound idol so dazzling to watch, but her spells were a thing of beauty on their own. From the moment Shiny Chariot landed on stage and spoke to the crowd, Akko had known the show was going to be something she cherished forever. And when it finished, she had undoubtedly been right.

She was filled with so much joy and energy following Chariot’s performance, she could hardly keep still. She ended up bumping into another young girl on accident, but in her rush of excitement, she could only spare a quick apology before dashing off, her parents right beside her.

After that, everything seemed to fall into place naturally.

Akko decided she was going to become a witch, no matter what. When curious friends and classmates badgered her about finding her soulmate, she’d brush them off and say she was too busy practicing magic to go around looking for him… or her. 

She’d often get comments saying magic was silly and she was going to lose her soulmate because they’d think she was lame. To that, she replied, “Not if my soulmate loves magic, too!”

And on the days where she’d take a break from trying to fly a broom, she’d lie in the grass and think. 

She really would like it if her soulmate loved magic. And she would like it if they could be great witches together. The thought made her giddy as she ignored the stinging in her eyes and looked up at the sky. 

One day she would see its color, and one day she would be a witch. That much, she had to look forward to.

* * *

Akko’s first day at Luna Nova had been… hectic, to say the least.

She got made fun of by some girls, ended up in a forbidden forest with some others, had nearly gotten killed, and she probably even broke her record for getting the most cuts and bruises in one day. But it hadn’t been all bad.

After all, she not only discovered the Shiny Rod belonging to Shiny Chariot, herself, but she had gotten to _ use _ it. And afterwards, when she had finally entered the walls of Luna Nova, she felt like all her dreams had come true. 

All dreams except the one where she saw blue.

Nevertheless, she was grateful. She’d even made friends with her roommates.

There was Sucy who was… Sucy. But Akko figured she still had some good qualities about her.

And there was Lotte who she realized had blue eyes after looking at them and feeling the familiar sensation of when she looked at anything blue. But the two of them weren’t soulmates. Akko would have known if they were because she would have finally been able to see blue, but her world was still without it.

That was alright with her, though. She was too happy to let that bring her down.

* * *

Akko’s happiness gradually faded throughout the next day. She came to the conclusion that classes were too boring for her taste. She wanted magic that was a lot more fun and exciting, just like Shiny Chariot’s.

She made her grievances known at dinner with a mouth full of food, but after doing so, she was surprised when it wasn’t Lotte or Sucy who responded. 

“You’d be hard pressed to find anyone who respects Shiny Chariot’s magic,” a voice came from over her shoulder. “Certainly not at this academy.”

Surprised, Akko directed her attention to the girl who said it. It was someone she recognized from her classes but, until then, she had never seen her directly.

Her gaze traveled over her face until their eyes met. Then Akko felt a sting.

Right. So her eyes were blue.

Akko tried to ignore the stinging, like she always did. Only, she quickly realized something was wrong.

The stinging was… stronger than she was used to. 

And it was getting worse?

Akko winced and looked away, hissing at the sharp pain in her eyes. She didn’t notice the other girl had done the same, was even thinking the same.

“Akko? Are you okay?” Lotte asked.

Akko replied with a half-hearted nod and hastily swallowed the food she had been chewing. She then rubbed at her eyes, doing her best to soothe them. 

Off to the side, she heard a separate voice chime in. “Is everything alright, Diana?”

_ Diana… _

Was that the other girl’s name? Had something happened to her, too? Akko wanted to look back to check, but she didn’t know if her eyes would agree.

“Y-Yes, I am fine.” Akko recognized that as Diana’s voice. “If you will just… give me a moment.”

There were sounds of concern from whoever Diana was addressing, but they became overridden by the heels of her shoes clacking against the floor as she briskly walked away.

Akko slowly blinked her eyes open through the irritation that was still present. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but it was strange.

Sucy must have read her mind and idly commented, “That was weird.”

But before she could agree, the same voice that had spoken to Diana earlier cut in. It was beginning to sound familiar to Akko.

“You! Did you do something to Diana?”

That nasty tone was _ certainly _ familiar to Akko. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was one of the girls that had made fun of her the day before.

“I didn’t do anything,” she snapped back. 

A second voice Akko regretfully recognized scoffed. “Yeah, sure. She just conveniently started having problems with her eyes the moment she came near you? Then again, maybe she’s just allergic to looking at a non-witch like yourself.”

Akko grit her teeth. She really didn’t want to deal with their rudeness today. Besides, accusing her of doing something to Diana’s eyes as if her own eyes weren’t equally—

Wait.

Both of their eyes started having problems? At the same time?

That was… coincidental. 

Diana also had blue eyes, the very color that Akko couldn’t see and the very reason her eyes had gone off the hinge in the first place. Though, they had never reacted to that degree before.

So, what was it about Diana’s eyes that had brought this on… 

Akko’s thoughts were interrupted with a sharp gasp tumbling from her lips.

Lotte jumped in surprise. “A-Akko?”

But Akko wasn’t paying attention. She planted her hands on the table and lifted herself out of her chair. She whipped her head back and forth, searching for where Diana had gone.

And then finally, she spotted her, heading down the main hallway.

“I’ll be right back,” she mumbled to her friends. She didn’t wait for an answer before dashing off, nearly running into the other girls who had still been lurking around, but she paid them no mind.

There was only one thing on her mind and she didn’t want to stop and wonder if she was just getting her hopes up. Even if she was, it wouldn’t be the worst thing. However, something about this just felt… different.

Ignoring the looks all the other students gave her as she ran past them, she headed closer and closer to Diana until—

“Hey!”

Her shout caused Diana to flinch. Her shoulders bristled and she stilled in her steps. But she didn’t turn around.

Akko took deep breaths to steady herself. It wasn’t that she was winded from running. She knew her heart was pounding for an entirely separate reason.

Staring intently at the back of Diana’s head, she asked the one question she was dying to know.

“Can you… can you see the color red?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
